Anfitrión
by Once L
Summary: Ingresar a Ouran fue más interesante de lo que creyó. - AU. .Tala & Kai.


**† ANFITRIÓN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Crack & Roll.

**Reto****: **AU.

**Fandom:** Bey Blade

**Universo:** Ouran High School Host Club.

**Personajes****: **Tala y Kai.

**Género****: **General, Friendship.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU y Shonen Ai implícito.

**Resumen: **Ingresar a Ouran fue más interesante de lo que creyó.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**23**__**/09/09**_

**Capitulo 1-Estudiantes.**

La puerta de la tercera sala de música se abrió. Y si hubiera sido más temprano, un inconfundible y armonioso _"¡Bienvenido!"_ hubiera sido el primer sonido que hubiera escuchado, así, como aquella fresca y perfumada corriente de pétalos de rosas rojas que lo desubicó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, no lo mostró. Recuperó su semblante neutro y seguro, entrando de una vez en aquella sala y cerrando, la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿El Host Club? –dijo desde el principio, atrayendo la atención de los seis de los siete miembros de dicho club. Uno de ellos, no estaba presente y eso, lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿Sí? ¿Podemos ayudarte en _algo_? –preguntó uno de ellos con tono arrogante, siendo un muchacho pelirrojo que en cuanto lo vio se dirigió hacia él, regalándole una amplia y descarada sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Quiero hablar con Bryan Kuznetzov. –exigió el _huésped_ en una sola frase y con una seguridad avasalladora, mirando al joven europeo con la misma altanería.

- ¿Conmigo? –se escuchó una voz, caminando entre sus compañeros hasta quedar frente a frente con su visitante.

El ruso le miró por largos segundos, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Y con una sonrisa burlona que no lo dejó en ningún momento resaltando aún más, su presencia.

- Sí, contigo. –le contestó sin cohibirse, agregando tranquilamente después.- Pero a _solas_.

Donde el siseo de su última frase fue más que evidente y más, al ver desafiante al pelirrojo que estaba a un paso más atrás del peli-gris, muy atento a sus palabras, por cierto.

- ¡Tú! –razón por la cual lo señaló indignado con su dedo índice, conteniéndose con mucha dificultad para no lanzársele encima y darle su merecido a ése… "bicolor-cito".

¡Maldición! ¡Qué nadie se burlaba de él, eh! Mucho menos de esa forma.

- Johnny... –ante lo cual intervino Bryan con un tono pasivo, ocultando la sorpresa y diversión que las palabras de su visitante le habían causado.

Después de todo, no era común que Johnny perdiera los estribos de una forma tan fácil y patética. Aún así, extendió su brazo para detenerlo, invitándolo a que se calmara.

Nada de espectáculos, por favor. Mucho menos, hasta saber lo que éste oji-violeta quería.

- ¡Pero él...! –le refutó a medias Johnny, recibiendo respuesta inmediata.

- Sólo... Sólo tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Es nuestro… _cliente_. –dijo sin más, acentuándose su mirada en el bicolor. Era cómo si... quisiera leer su mente y saber, qué es lo que quería.- Déjennos solos, por favor.

Pidió de buena manera, aceptando la petición todos (o casi todos) de la mejor manera posible y con un leve asentimiento de sus partes.

- Vamos, Johnny. –uno de ellos lo tomó amablemente del brazo, tratando de encaminarlo en dirección de la puerta.

- ¡Yo puedo sólo, Max! ¡Gracias! –por lo que se soltó de su agarre, gruñendo por lo bajo y murmurando algo al pasar al lado del oji-amatista.

Éste, todavía le sostuvo la mirada y hasta le sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo que el joven McGregor azotara la puerta como respuesta a su frustración.

- ¿Y bien? –inició una vez que quedaron solos, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando tranquilamente sus brazos. Y claro, su ironía seguía presente.- ¿De qué quiere hablar, Kai Hiwatari? -su mirada se encontró con la otra, notando la leve turbación al llamarlo por su nombre.

- ¿Cómo, tú...? –quedando sus palabras a medias al darse cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado en voz alta sino que también, le había revelado su desconcierto.

Se tranquilizó sin más, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Tranquilo. –le dijo burlón el ruso.- Todo el mundo sabe que el único nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari ha sido trasferido a ésta escuela. No es tan difícil identificarte, Kai. ¿Lo sabías? –sonrisa que se fue ampliando con cada palabra.

- Cómo sea. –le restó importancia al asunto, pasando por alto incluso, el _gran_ detalle de que lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido como era debido.- Si estoy aquí es por...

Mejor se lo pensó un poco.

- ¿Por? –le presionó el peli-gris, acentuándose más su sonrisa cínica al encontrar de nuevo esos ojos.

- Más bien... –su vista volviéndose a clavarse en la otra sin ningún miramiento, continuando con sus palabras.- Para saldar la deuda de… Ivanov.

Así que más que nunca observó esos ojos grisáceos, buscando alguna emoción en ellos. Aunque no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¡Oh, eso! –un gesto de fingida sorpresa adornó su rostro, dándole poca credibilidad a su semblante.- ¿Y podría preguntar cómo... por qué? –mirada brillante, y sonrisa petulante.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes preguntar! –le dijo animoso, entrecerrando incluso sus ojos.- Sólo que yo... me abstendría de responderte. Pero hazlo si quieres. No hay problema. –su altanería, cubriendo cada uno de sus poros, quizá, un poco más.

Tan parecido al estilo que Kuznetzov, utilizaba.

- Ya había escuchado por ahí que eras "especialito". Veo que no se equivocaron. –dijo.- Sin duda, eres todo un Hiwatari.

- ¡Hmf! ¿Qué puedo decir? –le contestó presuntuoso.

- Bien. Ahora regresando a tu petición… ¿Qué te parece una oferta? –e hizo una pausa a propósito, humedeciéndose los labios.- No pagas nada, se salda la deuda de Tala y tú...

Más antes de que el ruso terminara de exponer su trato, él había pasado a segundo término su voz (oferta) recordando algunos retazos de las charlas o encuentros que había tenido con el ruso pelirrojo durante esas dos semanas.

Su respuesta era clara.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado. –se negó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Oh! Una lástima. –suspiró.- Aunque... que te parece sí...

Sin objetar esta vez escuchó su segunda oferta, saliendo minutos después de la tercera aula de música con la cabeza gacha, recapitulando cómo es que había salido de ahí sin ninguna resolución al problema que se había planteado que resolvería a cómo diera lugar; y en cambio, una nueva duda y preocupación se había sumado a su cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó las últimas palabras del oji-gris.

-_ Entonces, mañana te espero para que tú mismo lo veas con tus propios ojos, Kai. Te sorprenderás sin duda._

Le había dicho con su fastidioso tono.

¿Pero qué?

¿Qué se sorprendería? ¿Quién, él? ¿De Tala? ¡Ni de broma!

Lo conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber que lo que el pelirrojo "_supuestamente"_ hacía, era imposible. Una mal chiste que no le sacaba ni un _"Ja, ja" _a fuerzas.

- Mientes, Kuznetzov... –susurró con molestia, alejándose de ese pasillo que creía que estaba maldito.

Lo que decía, simplemente no podía pasar ni en los sueños más locos de un adicto a la heroína. _"Definitivamente imposible"_, se repetía con cada paso que daba, aumentado su molestia.

- Maldito, Tala Ivanov. –gruñó al empuñar sus manos, apresurando su paso para marcharse de una buena vez a su mansión.

¿Quién diría, que alguien como el ruso le causaría tantos problemas en menos de qué… 15 días?

Maldita la hora en la que había accedido a ser transferido al prestigioso instituto Ouran. Pero todo fuera, porque Voltaire le diera más libertad y dejara de fastidiarlo lo que restaba de ése año y los dos que vendrían.

Aún así, el alivio no era equiparable a un reencuentro con el oji-violeta y lo que ello conllevaba. Sino, sólo hacía falta recordarlo.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Caminaba de lo más tranquilo por los pasillos de su nuevo instituto sin prestar mucha atención al camino.

La idea, no terminaba de agradarle o desagradarle del todo, le era indiferente la verdad. Por lo que ingresar tres semanas después de que las clases habían iniciado oficialmente en Ouran le daba completamente igual. Ni lo perjudicaba ni tampoco lo beneficiaba en absoluto; como ya se dijo, indiferencia total de su parte.

Así que caminando sin realmente mirar por dónde lo hacía o quién pasaba a su lado, era su forma más clara de demostrar su alto grado de aburrimiento. O eso sería, hasta antes de contemplar el siguiente suceso.

Tropezó. Al menos, esa fue la impresión que tuvo al sentir que chocaba con alguien y que ese golpe (no muy fuerte realmente) le hacía retroceder un par de pasos en acto reflejo. Y sí, la altura en línea recta de sus ojos le mostraron lo que era una chaqueta azul de su nueva escuela, tardando más segundos de lo debido para ver quién había sido el imbécil que no había prestado atención al camino.

Pero quizá se le adelantó, pues éste le dijo:

- ¡Oye! ¡Deberías de tener más cuidado y...!

Callando repentinamente por lo que al alzar su vista, se dio cuenta del motivo por el que lo había hecho. Esa persona... le había resultado familiar. Conocida más bien. Pero para el caso era lo mismo.

- ¿T-Tala? –tanto su tono como su rostro reflejaron confusión y sorpresa, dudando de cada palabra como de su visión.

Porque ciertamente, no se lo esperaba en ese sitio. Ni en esa ni en otra vida.

- ¿Kai? –sonando el aludido tanto o más sorprendido que él.

Pero Ivanov logró disipar su sorpresa inicial, articulando un poco más.

- ¿Pero qué... es lo que haces tú aquí? -logrando formular incluso, la pregunta que se le había formado primero en la mente a Kai.

Y no sólo eso sino que también, el ruso había dado un paso hacia adelante, dando por consiguiente otro paso el mismísimo bicolor. Su mirada posada en la otra, y sin apartarla siquiera.

Ambos buscaban respuestas.

- Eso mismo... –inició Hiwatari, continuando después.- ... debería de preguntarte yo. Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. –confesó, apreciándose muy poco su tono arrogante. Aún, seguían sorprendido.

- Sí, bueno... –dijo.- Larga historia, ¿sabes? ¿Pero y tú? –breve pausa, siendo suficiente para verlo en sus ojos.- ¡Ya! ¡Déjame adivinar! Capricho de Voltaire.

Apenas y lo había mencionado, y Kai ya se lo había confirmado con esa expresión de _"Sí, ya sabes"_.

- Entonces pobre de ti. –le dio una palmada en la espalda, a modo de pésame. Cualquiera que tuviera que tratar con Voltaire se merecía un premio de oro.

- Gracias. –ironizó con sarcasmo, mostrando una sonrisita burlona.

- En fin Kai, aunque no lo creas... fue interesante verte de nuevo. Al menos... ahora sé que ya no eres tan presuntuoso y arrogante como antes, te felicito. –volvió a palmearlo una vez más, dirigiéndole una cándida sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! –dijo éste, cambiando de ángulo para quedar inversos en sus puestos.- ¿Aunque sabes qué? Debo decirte que aquí yo soy el sorprendido. Es decir. ¿Tú? ¿Más _amable_ y _cortes_? ¡Pero mira qué cambios! –y esta vez se permitió una risilla arrogante, disfrutando realmente la conversación.

- ¡Hmf! ¡Claro! Cómo digas, Hiwatari. –dio unos cuantos pasos, despidiéndose de él con un movimiento de manos.- ¡Por cierto, Kai! –el mencionado volteó, encontrándose con aquella mirada violeta.- ¡Bienvenido al Ouran!

Fueron sus últimas palabras, continuando cada uno con su camino.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Camino que como ya había visto, se había entrelazado los días siguientes ya fuera entre clase y clase, o en esas escapadas que se daban para desayunar a la misma hora y en la misma mesa. Resultando así la cosa más llevadera y amena.

En sí, ellos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos de la historia. Se conocía de vista y apenas y habían intercambiado una que otra palabra (a veces insultos) en alguna que otra ocasión, pero hasta ahí.

Eran tan parecidos y afines (orgullosos sobre todo) que era eso mismo lo que les impedía aceptar que les agradaba el otro y que si mostraban al menos un poquito, esos sentimientos que ambos se encargaban de esconder tan bien, los dos en verdad serían los mejores amigos del mundo, pero sin llegar a aceptarlo siquiera.

Aunque quizás ahora que ya estaban en el instituto y que incluso hasta habían tenido una charla más _civilizada_, significaba que comenzaban a madurar y dejar a un lado sus jueguitos infantiles. Siendo lo más seguro, pues el pelirrojo hasta le había contado cómo es que había caído en las garras del tan famoso "Host Club", y de eso, ya hace un año.

Su deuda (inicialmente de 8 millones de yenes) ascendía actualmente a más de 25 millones de yenes (y lo que se fuera sumando) por lo que estaba obligado a pagar con su servicio (atención de calidad a las clientas que visitaban el club) hasta que saldara su deuda o en su caso, fuera el anfitrión de 1000 señoritas.

Cualquiera que se cumpliera primero, pero ambas, igual de imposibles. Él no era multimillonario como los demás estudiantes, y si, a pesar de ser atractivo (nadie lo podía negar) sus números aún no llegaban ni a la mitad. Quizás como le había dicho Bryan en una ocasión, su deuda _tal vez_ sería saldada cuando se graduara.

Pero a Kai, no le agradaba mucho esa idea de que tuviera que trabajar (de una u otra forma) para saldar una tonta deuda por un jarrón que seguramente había estado horrible, y que nadie hubiera dado ni 10 yenes por lo el, por lo que personalmente se había dirigido a dicho club para saldar su deuda de la manera más fácil. Es decir, con dinero.

Sólo que no contaba con que el fundador del club, el ruso burlón, Bryan Kuznetzov, movería sus influencias para engatusar a su mente, haciéndolo dudar con la estúpida idea de que Tala. Sí, el mismísimo Tala Ivanov, disfrutaba trabajar como Anfitrión en el club.

¿Pueden creer semejante estupidez?

Pues él no. Sabía que eso era ¡Imposible! Razón por la cual se dirigía de nuevo a dicho club, comprobándolo con sus propios ojos como Bryan le había dicho.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la brisa de pétalos se disipó, vio algo que lo dejó petrificado desde el principió.

Ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones con dos señoritas a su lado y otras dos más en el sillón de enfrente, que le sonreían y le ofrecían té y galletas al mismo ruso que alguna vez en su vida le había escuchado decir que esas reuniones de té era puras estupideces y que él no aceptaría nunca, estar presente en una así estuviera la persona más importante del mundo, la mujer más bella del universo e incuso, Dios mismo.

¿Y qué era lo que Kai, veía? Todo lo contrario, y es más. Hasta el muy idiota sonreía de medio lado cómo si en verdad disfrutara la compañía de esas muchachitas idiotas que prácticamente babeaban sobre él y chillaban con cada gesto o postura que el ruso hacía, volviéndose más locas, inquitas e insoportables si es que eso era todavía posible.

¡Inconcebible e imperdonable, la verdad!

- Veo que has venido, Kai...

Esta bien conocida y molesta voz le hizo desviar su atención de su horripilante hallazgo, encontrándose con esa actitud subversiva y al mismo tiempo irónica postura del oji-gris. Le desesperaba, maldición.

- No por ti. –fue su simple respuesta, regresando su atención al ruso que volvía a sonreír como idiota.

- Pero veo por quién _sí_. –su mirada también se posó en Tala, observando ambos como se acercaba y le susurraba en el oído a una de ellas, haciendo que el resto gritara de emoción.

¿Kai? Simplemente se tensó, y sus puños, se cerraron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía.

- ¿Y bien, Kai? ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Aún saldarás su deuda? ¿A pesar... de que has visto que a él le gusta hace lo que hace? –una vez más, ahí estaba la presión que al maldito ruso le gustaba aplicar.

Y cómo podía ver la contradicción y duda en el rostro del ruso-japonés y eso, ciertamente le encantaba. No hacía sino más que alegrarlo de sobremanera.

- Yo... –titubeó al ver como una de las chicas se acercaba y tímidamente le plantaba en beso en su mejilla, y él, ni siquiera se molestaba o decía nada. Se dejaba hacer sin más.

- Tala es uno de nuestros miembros más populares. -dijo Bryan, al percatarse de esa escena.- Tanto como Brooklyn o como... yo. –sus ojos se entrecerraron, al tiempo en que el bicolor lo miró sin mucho interés.

Su reacción más bien fue de sorpresa o algo muy parecido a ello.

- ¿Así que, Hiwatari Kai? ¿Qué harás? –volvió a insistir.

- En primera. –su voz sonó más fuerte y su mirada quedó oculta tras su cabello.- No me llames por mi nombre. –clara advertencia establecida.- Y en segunda... aquí tienes el cheque. –se lo extendió, recibiéndoselo el ruso realmente sorprendido.

- Cómo verás... he agregado un pequeño bono. –señaló al darse la vuelta.- Si Tala quiere quedarse aquí... que lo haga porque le guste. No porque esté obligado a ello.

Le dirigió una última mirada al pelirrojo y después a Bryan, al cual vio con demasiada arrogancia y superioridad.

- Sayonara, Kuznetzov. –sonrió de lado, marchándose después.

¿Por qué quién era él para impedirle a alguien que no terminaba de ser su amigo que dejara algo que le gustaba sólo porque comenzaba a llevarse mejor con él y pasar buenos ratos en su compañía, y que su estadía en el Host Club sólo hacía que su tiempo con el pelirrojo se redujera y por lo tanto debería mejor renunciar a ello para complacer sus caprichos de niño mimado?

Exacto, nadie.

Así que desde aquel día, ya no había vuelto a ver a Tala. Ya no había habido más desayunos, encuentros en los pasillos o en alguna otra instalación. Comenzaba a resignarse y continuar con su aburrida vida hasta que:

- ¡Hiwatari! –le dijo de pronto una voz, haciendo saltar levemente al aludido.- ¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó, continuando su camino sin siquiera esperar su respuesta y tomándola como un _"Sí"_.

Y como había supuesto, el ruso-japonés le había seguido al final. Se detuvo una vez que estuvieron afuera en el patio, justo al lado de aquella fuente con la escultura del ángel.

- ¿Y ese milagro de ver a Ivanov? –cuestionó con cierto reproche, a pesar de su intensión.

De verdad que había tratado de que le saliera lo más tranquilo y sencillo posible, pero simplemente no le había salido así. Y lo sabía muy bien.

- El milagro es verte a ti, Kai. No te vi en toda la semana. –dijo, pasando por alto la incomodidad que el ruso-japonés mostraba.

- Estuve ocupado. –respondió como excusa, desviando su atención hacia el agua.

- ¿Ocupado? –sus mechones rojizos se movieron en un leve asentimiento hasta quedar en su sitio en un vago intento de atraer su atención.- ¿Enserio? Por un momento pensé que me estás evitando.

- ¡Claro! –su tono sarcástico apareció.- Olvidaba que todo era sobre ti. Lo siento. –mencionó, no obtenido palabras de Tala.

Al menos, no en los próximos segundos.

- ¿Sabes? Me enterado por una fuente un tanto... "confiable". –dudó en que fuera la palabra indicada, continuando mejor con su punto.- Que mi deuda a sido saldada. ¿Sabes tú algo sobre eso? –y una de sus cejas alzándose en confusión.

- No, la verdad no. –se giró dándole completamente la espalda, cruzando sus brazos aparentemente tranquilo.- Quizás... –prosiguió.- ... haya sido alguna de tus tantas fans. –el recuerdo de un incidente suscitado una vez que el ruso había ido a buscarlo a su salón le vino a la mente. Y al parecer, a Tala también, pues los segundos en silencio se prolongaron.

La situación no había sido la más idónea, mucho menos cuando todas sus compañeras lo habían rodeado, preguntándole tonterías cómo si venía a visitarlas, invitarlas a un baile o cosas más estúpidas.

¡Maldición que no! Que había ido a buscarlo sólo a él, niñas tontas.

- No lo creo. –murmuró de pronto Tala, descartando casi al cien por cierto esa posibilidad.

Por más que tuviera "fans" como Kai decía (y además ricas) no se creía que alguna de ellas pagara su deuda y más si sabían, que una vez que quedara a mano con el Host Club él se saldría de dicho infierno y no volvería a tratarlas así la paz mundial dependiera de ello. Así que no, no lo creía.

- ¿Y entonces...? –su repentina pregunta atrajo su atención. Aunque no toda.- ¿Qué harás? ¿Continuarás de "Anfitrión"?

El ruso estaba un tanto distraído que ni siquiera pudo notar el pequeño quiebre de su voz.

- ¿Bromeas? –y hasta dejó escapar una risilla.- Te dije que lo estaba haciendo sólo para pagar mi deuda. Y si ya no hay motivo para ello, ya no tengo porque ir.

Al escuchar esas palabras algo dentro del nieto de Voltaire dio un brinco de emoción. Claro que tampoco era como si lo fuera a admitir.

- Pues parecía que te gustaba mucho estar rodeado de tantas estudiantes. –le dijo mejor, tratando de controlar esa sonrisa idiota que sabía que quería curvar sus labios.

- ¿Tú...? ¿Tú me viste? –le preguntó.

Ante lo cual, Kai mejor fingió demencia.

- S-será mejor que me vaya. La clase ya no tarda en empezar. –y apresuró el paso, siendo seguido por el oji-violeta.

- ¡Kai, espera! –trató de retenerlo del brazo, resbalándose con si fuerza agua entre sus manos.- ¡Contéstame mi pregunta! –decía, caminando tan rápido como el bicolor lo hacía.

- ¡Sorry! –se le escuchó decir como disculpa, apresurando más su paso entre los alumnos que iban y venían y que por supuesto, se les quedaban viendo confundidos.

Otra vez Kai Hiwatari y Tala Ivanov. ¿Juntos?

- ¡Hiwatari! –le seguía llamando, bajando un poco su tono al entrar a los pasillos del instituto Ouran.

¿Y Kai?

Simplemente caminaba más rápido y mantenía esa pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa que sabía que no podría borrar tan pronto. Una vez más, se había salido con la suya.

Quizá, si era como todos los alumnos de ese colegio: un niñito millonario, mimado y caprichoso. Y Tala, era la prueba de ello.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Ok. La versión 2.0 de mi reto quincenal en Crack & Roll.

Qué sip, esta vez fue un AU en regla, seleccionando dos fandom para ello. Este fue mi resultado, considerando el poco tiempo y energía que me quedaban para desarrollarlo.

Pues nada más, gracias por leer y los review que me dejen. Son amor ;)


End file.
